Broken Windows
by ChrissyGleek
Summary: AU from Grilled Cheesus where Burt doesn't wake up.  Kurt is sent off to live with an estranged Uncle, but did any of them know that maybe Kurt was the one that needed help?  T for now, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1 Catching Teardrops

**A/N **Hey there! So I know I need to be updating my other stories, but I have horrible writers block, and this is demanding to be written. Literally, as cliché as it sounds, I had a dream about it and it won't go away. Just remember, I'm a virgin to all of this. Warnings will go up as they come, but I know some of what is going to happen and I'm starting to hate myself for hurting my Kurtie so much. This is an AU going from Grilled Cheesus where Burt is still in a coma three months later and Social Services steps in and hands Kurt off to his closest living relative. I'm sorry if this isn't accurate, I don't know much about the legality of all this. Enjoy, and if you like it, I'll update!

If there was one thing Kurt hated above all else, it was goodbyes. Even now, when his father had been in a coma for three months, he refused to believe that he wouldn't wake up. But it wasn't just his father they were making him say goodbye to, it was everyone he cared about.

No one could call Kurt oblivious to all of the cruelty the world had to offer, but even he couldn't help but feel the weight of how unfair this whole situation was.

But he would never admit that to anyone. He would never admit that he had to stop almost every thirty minutes on the way to Westerville because the tears were clouding his vision. He would never admit that five miles out of Lima he had finally broke down, pulling off the side of the rode and letting the sobs overtake him. He took out his phone, seeking comfort in the only way he had been able to get it these past three months, from his friends.

_**From: Mercedes Jones**_

_Baby, this isn't goodbye, and you know that. I love you, and I promise that I will ALWAYS be here if you need someone. I'll see you soon, you and your Daddy :)_

_**From: Brittney S. Peirce**_

_I miss you dolphin :( I hope you come back soon. Don't be sad, Mr. Cuddles is with you, and he doesn't like it when you're sad. Make him give you a hug from me, ok?_

_**From: Artie Abrams**_

_Hang in there dude, it will all turn out ok in the end. I'm always here if you need me, you got the number._

_**From: Tina Cohen-Chang**_

_I love you boo, I wish you were here, but I know you'll be back soon. You're so strong, but if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here. Miss you already._

_**From: Rachel Berry**_

_Kurt, I know we weren't always the best of friends, but I really do consider you my best friend now. I'm sorry this happened, God I don't even know what to say. Just know I'm here, ok? I love you, we love you, don't forget it._

_**From: Noah PUCKerman**_

_So I'm not much for dramatic goodbyes, but know that if you ever need to have someone's ass kicked, I'm your man. Love you, and all that._

_**From: Sam Evans**_

_Kurt, thank you so much for helping me when I needed it. I can never repay you. But now you're the one that needs a little help, and I want to let you know that I'm here. Be careful Kurt, and stay strong._

_**From: Finn Hudson**_

_Dude, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not there right now, I'm sorry I can't do anything about this. But your still my little brother, and I still intend to keep my promise. Hang in there bro, I know he's going to wake up. He has too. Love you._

_**From: Carole Hudson**_

_Baby, I just don't know what to say to make this better. Just know that we love you and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here and so is Finn. Maybe they'll be nice, but I know that's not the point. I'm sorry I didn't win this fight Kurt, but it's not the end. When your father wakes up, we'll finally be a family. I promise._

_**From: Will Shuester**_

_Hang in there buddy. It will get better, promise. My house is still open if you ever need it._

_**From: Sue Sylvester**_

_Porcelain, I don't usually take a interest in the welfare of students. Actually I usually cause the problems involving their welfare. But no one deserves any of what life's given you lately, especially not this. I'm a very powerful woman, if you ever need anything, just say the word. And if you need to…you know, talk, I'm here too._

_**From: Blaine Anderson**_

_Courage baby, I know you can do this. You've been through so much, but WE'RE going to get through this. A little closer to yours truly at least? I love you, with all my heart my teenage dream. Don't forget it._

They had all been texting him all morning, and their texts gave him the courage to keep moving forward. Otherwise he would have turned around, no matter what Social Services said, and back into their arms, unable to steady himself without them.

He was glad he had stopped pushing them away after the first week. He hadn't wanted to, but the pain had just become too much for him to bear alone. At first, the cracks in his armor were so small, people could still hardly reach him. But by the second week he had broken down in front of the whole Glee Club only to be instantly engulfed by a massive group hug that no one was left out of, not even Mr. Shue. He had grown to rely on them just to get through the days as he waited for his father to wake up so he could beg for his forgiveness. They had truly become his support, his family, and now in an effort to _keep _him with a family, Social Services decided to take that away from him.

Apparently, if a child's parent is unable to care for him, no matter how many people open their homes and arms to him, he has to be shipped off to his nearest relatives that he doesn't even know. Sure, Uncle Jack was his father's half brother, but he had only seen him once when he was a toddler. He didn't know who they were, what they were like, and he was scared. He tried to remember that none of that mattered because soon, his father would wake up and he would go home, but it was so, so hard when he was traveling sixty miles per hour away from everyone he had ever known and loved.

He arrived at his Uncle Jack and Aunt Donnas' house around three in the afternoon, and he opened the door to see two boys sitting with who had to be his Aunt and Uncle. They barely turned around as his Uncle waved him toward the back room before turning back to whatever TV show they were watching.

He knew the indifference shouldn't bother him, but all the same, he felt tears coming to his eyes. He sighed, trying to make himself hold them back and walked toward his new room. His suitcase was thrown roughly on the bed as he started to unpack, trying not to let the loneliness overcome him. After he put up a couple of pictures and got out his notebook full of sheet music, he realized he had to use the bathroom. Kurt sighed, not really wanting to face his family again. But he pushed himself off the bed and forced himself to walk shyly into the living room.

"Um excuse me, but can I use your bathroom?" He asked quietly, his voice a little higher than normal from his nerves. His Uncle looked at him and he was shocked to see the expression on his face. He looked angry, spiteful. His jaw was set and he had a hatred in his eyes that was familiar to him.

"Second door on the left." He said roughly, going back to what he was doing. Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice as he rushed to the bathroom. When he got there, he locked it. Suddenly, he felt more than lonely. He felt unsafe, scared. He tried to brush it off, say it was nothing, but that look in his eyes was all too familiar.

Kurt would have happily stayed there all day, but he knew he couldn't. Even so, he checked the hallway before making a nervous dash back to his new room. He breathed a sigh of relief once he closed the door.

_Safe, I'm safe._ He told himself, going back to his suit case. He took out an old shirt of Finn's and held it close to his body. It smelled like home, which had been with his almost-step brother and mother for the past three months. He breathed slowly, trying to calm his erratic heart.

He had just began to calm himself down when he was launched backward into a dresser, the metal of the handles digging into his back. His head snapped up, and he began to cry out in indignation when those hateful eyes made the words get stuck in his throat. He wanted to concentrate on something else, but the only thing he could see were those ugly green eyes. That is, until he smiled. Kurt shook with fear, unable to see anything else but that sinister smile.

"Well, I see my little brother raised up a fag huh? No matter, you won't be by the time I'm through with you." And with that, he knew he had entered his own special hell.

He didn't know the half of it yet.


	2. Chapter 2 Rising from the Ground

Kurt learned quickly to never talk back to Uncle Jack. He already found enough fault with him without him fueling his hatred.

_You know, we wouldn't have to do this every day if you would just follow the rules._

The rules basically made sure Kurt didn't do anything besides go to school, come home, get the hell beaten out of him, and then repeat the whole vicious cycle again.

He wasn't allowed to see his friends, he wasn't allowed to go anywhere but to school, he wasn't allowed to dress in any way that his Uncle didn't deem appropriate, and he never deemed anything Kurt did appropriate. He wasn't supposed to walk, talk, or act like he was…gay. He wasn't allowed to sing.

He wasn't allowed to visit his dad.

That last rule he had spoken out about, even though he knew it would just make it hurt worse. It stayed firm, he wasn't allowed to go anywhere near Lima, or the hospital.

_He's going to die anyway, and even if he wasn't he wouldn't want a disgrace like you to be at his death bed._

Kurt knew that wasn't true, but it still hurt. It still created a little seed of doubt every time his Uncle told him he was worthless, that his friends never really cared about him. That everyone always had and always would hate him for who he was.

Even though he lived in constant fear of the next attack, that didn't mean he didn't disobey the rules. He didn't care what they did to him, they wouldn't keep him from seeing his father. He knew that could never make him stay away, even if they beat him until he was in the bed next to him. He was damn sure going to be there when his father opened his eyes.

The principle at Westerville High helped a lot with that. Kurt almost thought that he was catching on, but his third day of school he was pulled into the office and told that anytime he needed to leave school, he could. He didn't even have to sign out, and by the way he stressed that, he knew that meant that if he didn't sign out, they wouldn't call his Aunt and Uncle.

He talked to his friends too, even if it was only through text messages or phone calls. He just couldn't stay away from them, and he knew that if he did, they would worry. He didn't want them to worry about him, not because he didn't hate the situation he was in but because he didn't want them involved. Uncle Jack had explained "very clearly" to him that he had a friend in the police and if he called them, nothing would happen besides things getting worse for him. So he put on a brave front for his friends and took the pain that his Uncle so willingly unleashed on him every day, but on the inside, he felt like he was dying. He was so terrified all the time, it seemed to cancel out everything else.

Truly, he knew that he needed to see his friends, not just to hear their kind words or to read them. He needed Mercedes to hold him while she threatened to cut a bitch. He needed to have Brittney holding his hand, or for Carole to assure him that one day it would all be ok again. He needed Finn to pull him into that firm, brotherly hug he had grown to rely on and to just let them all protect him.

He needed his father to wake up.

"H…Hey Daddy." Kurt tried to say as he entered the hospital room, but his words got caught for a moment. Just being near his father made him feel safer, more secure than he had began to think was possible. It made him remember how things used to be, and reminded him how unfair it was that any of this had ever happened. He had been visiting his father from Westerville for a couple of week and had managed to keep it all together, but that day the memories and hurt just seemed to attack him the minute he entered the room.

"_Kurt, buddy you know that I love you more than anything, right?_ " _Burt had asked his fifteen year old son as tears ran down his face. The news story was just as grim as usual, but it really hit home for both of them. A boy who was killed by his father. Because he was gay. Kurt had come out only a month before._

"_Y…yes dad. I know that." But Burt wasn't satisfied. He turned the TV off and made his son face him. His eyes were filling with tears as well._

"_I mean it Kurt, what that man did was cruel and sick, but it's not right. People in this world ain't always nice, but that doesn't make it right. Just remember that I love you no matter what. I don't care if you love boys or girls or monkeys, your still my son and I will always love you. And I promise you, I'll never let anyone hurt you."_

Before Kurt even knew it had happened, he let out a choked sob and his body began to shake with powerful, bitter tears. All the sadness and hurt, all the loneliness felt like it was coming out for everyone to see, and it physically hurt him. But he held his father's hand tightly, taking comfort in his presence.

"Oh God, Daddy I just…it hurts so bad! I just don't understand what…what I did. Everything I do is wrong daddy, I'm so scared. I…I'm just scared all the time and I just want it to stop. Please make it stop." He cried, unable to stop himself. He had kept it all bottled up for so long, and now it was all coming out to his comatose father.

"Everything I do makes him angry, makes him hurt me. The worst part is that I'm actually trying to change! I promised myself I would never do that, and now im just trying so hard, but I can't change my voice dad! I can't change the way I walk or look, and God knows everyone thinks I can change who I love, but I can't! I just can't…I can't…" And he just wept. He wept for the innocence that he was losing every day, every part of him that they took away. Every bruise that now littered his thinning body.

"You know, they told me that I couldn't come to see you, that I wasn't _allowed._" He said when he finally calmed down a little. "But I don't care. They can't keep me away from here, no matter what they do to me." A new sense of determination rushed through him and he gripped his father's limp hand tighter.

"They can take everything else away from me dad, but I promise that I'll never let them take you away from me. And when you open your eyes, I will be the first thing you see. And then maybe we can deal with this…this mess." Tears still rolled off his face, but they didn't hinder him so much any more. He looked to the clock, and he knew that he needed to leave if he wanted to get back in time.

"I have to go Daddy, but you just focus on getting better, ok? I…I'm so sorry. I'll apologise to you for the rest of my life when you wake up." His tears fell on his father's face as he leaned down to kiss his cheek. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to say that. But why shouldn't he? He was in a coma, he couldn't hear him. It had felt so much better to get that all off his chest that he spilled his heart again before he had time to stop himself.

"I…I don't want to go back. I…I'm just…scared." It felt a lot better just to say those words. To bring to life the fear that had been living inside of him instead of ignoring it. He tried to bring up a smile, but it made the hidden cut under his eye sting.

"But you always said things had a way of working themselves out, right? That things couldn't stay bad forever?" No, he didn't expect an answer, but he could imagine it. He gave his father's hand one finally squeeze and left his safe haven.

The drive to the house never took long enough. As much as Kurt hated to show weakness, he felt his hands shaking. He took a deep breath, trying to collect himself as he clenched his hands into fists. Suddenly he pushed the door to his car roughly open and went into the house before he could convince himself to just drive away. He hardly got in the door when he felt his body being pushed into the wall.

"What did I do wrong this time?" He asked, his voice louder and higher than normal from the shock of the sudden attack. He immediately regretted it when a fist knocked his head into the wall. He wanted to put up his hands to defend himself, but his arms were pinned to the wall.

"Talking back to me for one, and didn't I tell you not to walk through my door like you're the damn queen or something?" Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe, like the walls were closing in on him. He never was good at having people yell at him, and at that moment he wished he could just crawl in a hold and die. How was he supposed to answer? What do you say to someone that's determined to hate you no matter what?

"Answer me you little shit!" He screamed at him, pushing him back against the wall again. Kurt tried to focus, but his head was throbbing and his heart was racing. One part of him wanted to let the tears he was holding back flow, to give in and beg him to just leave him alone. But a bigger part of him knew that it would do no good, that he'd lose a part of himself in the process.

"What the hell do you want me to say? I can't change it! I'm sorry if it offends you, but this is the way I am!" Kurt yelled at the man, pushing back against him. But he was just too strong. He couldn't free him hands before his Uncle threw him to the ground. He could only try not to cry out as his shoe connected with his stomach.

"If you want to _live _then you will! I will not live with your kind of sin in my house!"

"Then DON'T!" He cried out, unable to hold it back any longer. He couldn't understand why his Uncle kept him when he had so many other people who were willing to have him. He was almost surprised to see his Uncle smile evilly, a crazed look in his eye. His blood went cold. This man was definitely insane.

"See, that's the funny thing. You're an orphan now and so you belong to _me._ I'm just doing what my idiot brother should have done from the moment you were born from your whore of a mother. And you know whats the best part? If you refuse to do as I say, then I get to kill you." He whispered, only pausing to grab Kurt's hair and pull his head up so he had to look at him.

"And then I'm going to bury your body where no one will ever find it, and after a while, people will stop pretending that they want to. Either way, I'm doing the world a service." Kurt felt his own anger rising up in him, making him lash out no matter the cost.

"I am not an orphan! And you can't change the fact that people care about me! No matter what you do, my dad is going to wake up eventually. I'm not yours, I'm _theirs!_" He yelled at the man, hatred clouding his voice like never before until he was silenced by a hand around his neck. He closed his eyes and tried not to panic. His only hope was that he knew this man was sadistic. He hadn't drawn it out enough yet to kill him.

And surely enough, he let go of his throat just before he blacked out. Kurt coughed frantically, desperate to get some air into his aching lungs. He hardly got a chance before he felt a sharp pain in his chest, only to look up to see the man pushing in on it.

"Your father will never make it out of that hospital alive, just like you won't make it out of this house." And with that, he was gone, walking up the stairs and into his bedroom. Kurt slowly got off the floor, feeling lightheaded, but knowing he had to get into his small bathroom inside his room, where he had found a lock on the door. He limped into the small space, locking the door immediately. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and almost lost it. His lip was split and there was blood running down his chin, probably from hitting the floor and he had a few bruises that littered his face and neck. And he knew that the worst of the damage he couldn't even see.

His Uncle was determined to kill him, and he looked to be well on his way.

_But you fought back, _he tried to remind himself, _you're not going to let him win this. Dad will wake up, you just have to wait this out._ But how long could he wait it out? Even though he put up a brave front in his conversations with his friends and in his confrontations with his Uncle, his break down in front of his father had shown how he really felt. Broken, scared, alone. But still defiant. He still dared to break the rules to help his father, to speak to his friends, to not give in.

He smiled at his reflection, a small sense of smugness creeping past the fear and hopelessness that almost overpowered him. Because the number one rule was: don't be gay. And for him, waking up every morning was like a big f you to that.

**A/N** Oh gosh, what have I done? Review please?


End file.
